Carelessly Questionable
by creepygirl13
Summary: Fifty sentences, China and Skulduggery.


Carelessly Questionable

Look out! ChinaxSkulduggery ahead.

...

01 - Comfort  
>China Sorrows did not console, did not give solace, and certainly did not comfort. How fortunate it was that Skulduggery did none of those things either. At least, not on a regular basis.<p>

02 - Kiss  
>China had only ever kissed Skulduggery once. He still knew the exact place on his head where her lips touched him.<p>

03 - Soft  
>Nothing about Skulduggery was soft, but it was alright. China figured she was soft enough for the two of them.<p>

04 - Pain  
>It was some kind of bizarre twist of fate that Skulduggery, a skeleton man, felt pain far more keenly than China did.<p>

05 - Potatoes  
>"Potatoes? How oddly conventional, China."<br>"No reason to get upset with me because you can't eat any."

06 - Rain  
>"You don't like rain?"<br>"It ruins my suits."  
>"...the suits that Ghastly makes himself?"<br>"Yes. Those suits."  
>"This rain must be quite deadly then."<p>

07 - Chocolate  
>To Skulduggery's surprise, China did not like chocolate of any kind. It was all far too sweet for her, so she claimed.<p>

08 - Happiness  
>The two of them were very rarely happy together-but they could be content.<p>

09 - Telephone  
>China hated phones in her library, and Skulduggery knew it. Nevertheless, he refused to turn his mobile off when he came over.<p>

10 - Ears  
>Skulduggery was quite honestly flabbergasted at the ridiculous amount of earrings China possessed.<p>

11 - Name  
>"Do you remember your given name?" asked Skulduggery one evening.<br>"A curious question." said China in reply, looking over the edge of her book.  
>"I suppose it is. I just ask because I can't remember mine."<p>

12 - Sensual  
>To Skulduggery's relief, China never had patience for sensuality. To his panic, she always wanted to sensuality out altogether and move on to more...dubious things. He was still unsure what to do about that.<p>

13 - Death  
>"What is the sensation of death?" asked China, pouring over a newly-acquired Necromancy text. "I'm trying to find out if this is accurate."<br>"It's not."  
>"How do you know?"<br>Skulduggery did not answer.

14 - Sex  
>China got the idea that if Skulduggery could, he'd be blushing.<br>"Yes," he said finally. "I can see how this would be a problem..."

15 - Touch  
>Skulduggery's touch was surprisingly light and delicate. China's was curiously rough.<p>

16 - Weakness  
>"Love is a weakness to be exploited."<br>"Of course it is. It's been a while since I thought anything different." Skulduggery tilted his head in a wistful sort of way. "But that doesn't make it a bad thing.

17 - Tears  
>Skulduggery had yet to see China cry. He doubted he ever would.<p>

18 - Speed  
>Speed was the only thing in China's mind when she saw Skulduggery collapse.<p>

19 - Wind  
>During the summer, China had a tendency to open her windows, to let a possible breeze in. Skulduggery had a tendency to close them. This caused no end of annoyance.<p>

20 - Freedom  
>China would have thought living without having to breathe or sleep or eat would be freer than otherwise, but after a few weeks of living with Skulduggery, she realized that she was wrong.<p>

21 - Life  
>China fervently wished she could have loved Skulduggery when he was alive.<p>

22 - Jealousy  
>Skulduggery got the impression that China was jealous of Machination, for being able to have loved him when still had flesh.<p>

23 - Hands

Skulduggery clasped China's slender hands in his own bony ones. His hands looked very strange set against hers, but China liked the difference.

24 - Taste  
>It was when China took off her lipstick that Skulduggery truly wished he could still taste things.<p>

25 - Devotion

China was treacherous, deceitful and untrustworthy, but Skulduggery knew she was loyal enough to say goodbye before betraying him.

26 - Forever  
>"I hope you are not around forever. I'd miss you when I died."<p>

27 - Blood  
>One of the things that China loved about Skulduggery was he had no blood. No blood meant no getting her expensive carpets messy when he stumbled in after a fight.<p>

28 - Sickness  
>"It is <em>extremely<em>unfair that I can get sick and you can't." China sniffed, reaching for the box of tissues Skulduggery held out to her.

29 - Melody  
>China had no idea that Skulduggery could sing quite so well as he did.<p>

30 - Star  
>China adored stargazing, and would regularly drag Skulduggery out to the countryside at all hours of the night to watch the sky.<p>

31 - Home  
>Skulduggery had never really felt at home anywhere since he died. The only time he came close was when he was in China's library.<p>

32 - Confusion  
>China Sorrows most certainly did not fall in love. People fell in love with <em>her<em>. But if that was the case, what was the warm feeling in her chest she got whenever she looked at Skulduggery Pleasant?

33 - Fear  
>"You're afraid of robot uprisings, China?"<br>"Fear is such a strong word, don't you think?"

34 - Lightning/Thunder  
>Another flash of lightning lit China's dark apartment. Skulduggery and China ignored it and the thunder that roared overhead completely.<p>

35 - Bonds  
>China and Skulduggery weren't able to bond over the usual things that lovers bonded over, not even sorcerer lovers. That was alright. Neither of them had the patience for long walks and gifts anymore, anyway.<p>

36 - Market  
>China swore she couldn't take Skulduggery anywhere. For example, the last time they tried to go to the store he ran into an old enemy, and well...things went from there. China ended up having to drag him out of the place by his jacket collar.<p>

37 - Technology  
>Occasionally, when talking with Valkyrie or Fletcher, Skulduggery and China both got the unsettling sensation that they didn't really understand current technology anymore.<p>

38 - Gift  
>Neither China nor Skulduggery got each other gifts. It was an unspoken policy, as they would always, <em>always<em>get the wrong thing.

39 - Smile  
>He never told her, but to Skulduggery, seeing China smile was like seeing the sun shine brighter.<p>

40 - Innocence  
>Skulduggery's innocence was long gone, though China had seen him display an uncomfortably childish glee over an old Grace Kelley movie.<p>

41 - Completion  
>Skulduggery and China did not complete each other, not in the slightest. It didn't seem to matter.<p>

42 - Clouds  
>While China liked stargazing, Skulduggery preferred cloudwatching, especially before a storm. After a while, China decided it was rather nice herself.<p>

43 - Sky  
>China was quite impressed by the view of the sky Skulduggery showed her through his newly-found flight, though she certainly wasn't going to tell him.<p>

44 - Heaven  
>Being in each other's arms was like heaven, even if they knew it would never last.<p>

45 - Hell  
>China was dammed, she knew, but she also knew that Skulduggery was dammed alongside her, and it is never truly hell if there is a friend by your side.<p>

46 - Sun  
>Skulduggery later decided that China, not just her smile, was the sun, bright and shining and burning so fiercely.<p>

47 - Moon  
>If China was the sun, then Skulduggery was the moon, dark and cold and accidentally caught in an orbit around a planet not of his choosing.<p>

48 - Waves  
>Neither China nor Skulduggery liked the beach, because some inexplicable hatred of water. They did admit to liking to watch the waves roll in, however.<p>

49 - Hair  
>Skulduggery was fascinated by China's hair. Partially because it was so long, partially because he had none of his own, and partially because she was the only person who'd let him get close enough to play with her hair.<p>

50 - Supernova  
>From afar, their clashing magics must have looked like a supernova, the fire and water set against the swirling symbols.<p>

...

At the request of those on the Pairing Thread on the Skulduggery Pleasant Forum, here's some ChinaxSkulduggery. Fifty sentences, because none of my oneshots worked.

I personally love this pairing. It is based on intellectual rather than physical or emotional bonds, and I'm guessing that ultimately, it would be tragic.

Feedback, as always, is appreciated.

-Creepygirl


End file.
